Besuqueo
by StrifeMachine
Summary: A Sasuke le gustaba burlarse de ella, pero esta vez no quiso hacerla esperar. - Sasusaku Post700 -Imagen de portada hecha por Sekibeing, animador de Studio Pierrot.


_**¡Hola! Este es un fíc cortísimo que escribí súper rápido porque entré a Tumblr y resulta que uno de los animadores de Studio Pierrot dibujó la imagen que tengo de portada del tan esperado beso, y aunque no es el autor y por lo tanto, no es canon, no pude evitar escribir algo con los ojos en forma de corazón, y es que la intensidad chicos, ¡la intensidad!**_

* * *

 _ **Besuqueo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único: ¡S**_ _ucios!_

* * *

 **L** a familia Uchiha salió de la tienda de pan para caminar por las repletas calles de Konoha. Hace poco tiempo, el siempre amable rayo de luz y esperanza, Naruto Uzumaki, había hecho una de las cosas más agradecidas por los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja, incluso más que salvarlos de la destrucción; y eso era, un día especial donde todas las cosas en la aldea recibirían un cincuenta por ciento de descuento al comprar al contado, beneficiando la economía de las personas y haciendo que los vendedores que participaran recibieran una comisión que les convenían.

Por eso la familia Uchiha, en especial la madre, había decidido ahorrar demasiado hasta ese día y salir todos juntos para comprar y abastecerse. Y es que, por cosas de la vida, había destruido la primera casa que tuvieron juntos y el apartamento en el que vivían antes era demasiado pequeño. El padre Uchiha les compró una casa más grande y bonita, y ahora le tocaba a ella comprar los muebles.

La pequeña Uchiha revoloteó de aquí para allá mirando los muebles para su habitación. Su padre le había dicho: "elige lo que te guste", pero su madre le había dicho "que convine con la decoración por supuesto". No era demasiado complicado, pero había visto un conjunto de cama de madera negra que no combinarían con los pisos de madera clarita. A decir verdad, si era complicado.

Mientras tanto, los adultos se concentraban en buscar todo lo demás. Era un excelente momento familiar en el que todos daban su opinión, incluso su marido, para hacer de ese nuevo lugar un verdadero sitio acogedor.

— ¿Qué toca ahora mamá? — preguntó la Uchiha menor.

— ¡Hacía los comestibles!

No era la única familia que salía a comprar. Sakura pudo ver a los Naras, con Temari escuchando interesada todos los beneficios de un sillón con hidromasaje, y Shikamaru mirando su cartera. También estaban Chouji, Karui y Chouchou en la barra de un restaurante comiendo a gusto y miró a Naruto correr detrás de su pequeño hijo mientras Ino estaba explicándole a sus dos hombres la importancia de no ponerse a pintar encima de su alfombra. Incluso Kiba estaba ahí, con esa chica que venía de las afueras de la aldea sujetándola de la mano, cuando de vez en cuando se detenían a darse besos en la boca.

Sakura se sonrojó por mirar a la gente fijamente haciendo eso en la calle, pues no eran costumbres propias de las personas, aunque podía aceptarlo ya que recordaba a Kiba como un desvergonzado. La pelirrosa se juntó un poco más a su marido y entrelazó sus dedos para caminar así. Sasuke la miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió. Él nunca tenía la iniciativa de hacer esas muestras de afecto frente a las personas, es más, hasta las evitaba, pero esta vez, al rodearse de un ambiente que a Sakura le daba la necesidad de sentirse amada por él, se lo permitió, porque la amaba.

Pero Sakura no dejó de voltear hasta donde Kiba estaba agarrando de la cintura a su novia. Y susurrándole palabras al oído. No faltó mucho para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de la situación, y le preguntó sí todo estaba bien.

— Claro cariño, está todo bien.

Por supuesto que no le creyó, puesto que su cara seguía roja y por si fuera poco, anhelante.

— Sarada, olvidé unas bolsas en la tienda de pan ¿puedes ir por ellas?

Sarada asintió y corrió hasta la tienda de pan, que ya se encontraba un poco lejos, lo bueno es que su padre se había acordado antes de llegar a casa, sino, con el hambre que traía, sería una pesadez tener que regresarse.

Sakura vio cómo su hija se alejaba mientras era jalada por su esposo. Las bolsas que ya llevaban con las cortinas se cayeron en medio de la calle estorbando a los peatones y con la posibilidad de ser robadas, pero eso a su esposo al parecer no le importaba. Sasuke la llevó a un callejón donde solo las personas con un bueno ojo podrían verlos.

— Sasuke ¿qué…?

Sintió los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos. Ella podía besarlo cuando quisiese, pero era mil veces mejor cuando lo hacía él. Sasuke la conocía bastante bien, y sabía cuándo mentía, cuando se sentía desconfiada de sí misma y necesitaba de él. La había visto enfocar su mirada a unos exhibicionistas, y aunque su estilo era más bien burlarse de ella y dejarla con las ganas, este día no quiso hacerla esperar.

Ella puso sus manos en la cabeza de él sacándole cosquillas placenteras, mientras él con su única mano tomaba de su cintura y la acorralaba a la pared. Con los ojos cerrados, ambos disfrutaron de esa traviesa sensación de besarse en un callejón de Konoha, ocultándose de las curiosas miradas de todos. Sakura estaba roja y abrió solo un poquito los ojos para notar que su amado Sasuke también. Le era tan increíble ser besada tan repentinamente a escondidas de su hija como si fueran otra vez dos adolescentes que se esconden de sus padres.

Sakura casi quería atreverse a decir que Sasuke era tímido, que no le gustaba hacer muestras tan cursis como un beso ni siquiera cerca de su hija, y por eso había olvidado a propósito las bolsas de pan en la tienda para poder deshacerse de ella unos cuantos segundos y hacer feliz a su mujer en pleno callejón. Si se lo contaba a alguna de sus amigas, éstas primero se cortarían sus propias piernas antes que creerle. Pero estaba bien, amaba tener esos momentos secretos con su esposo.

— Disculpen.

Se separaron rápidamente al escuchar a una niña a su lado.

— ¡Chouchou! — exclamó Sakura sonrojada, y Sasuke luchó para no sentirse abochornado en frente de una niña.

— Hola señora Uchiha, acabo de encontrarme a Sarada — explicó — me dijo que sí podían dejar de besuquearse porque ya tiene hambre.

Ambos padres miraron a la esquina de callejón como una sonrosada Sarada se asomaba para volverse a esconder abochornada. Y es que, cuando la familia Uchiha estaba en casa, recordaba que repentinamente su padre la mandaba por cosas a otros lugares, o le decía que el Hokage la necesitaba cuando no era así y todo para quedarse unos minutos o hasta horas a solas con su madre.

¡Sus dos padres eran unos sucios!

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **SM~**_


End file.
